The Unknown
by retrogradation
Summary: AFTER EDWARD LEAVES BELLA IN NEW MOON - UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Where Are You?

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Continued from New Moon, right after Edward leaves Bella.**

_"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

_"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to_

_carry me forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my_

_wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very_

_lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

_"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small_

_vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._** (New Moon, Chapter 3, Page 69)**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I stumbled along for awhile, trying hopelessly to follow him. Finally, being too exhausted to carry on, I collapsed on the moss coated ground.

"Bellaa" my head jolted upwards when I heard a voice hiss through the trees. I couldn't quite make out where the voice came from, and where I have heard it before. Glancing at the thick forest, I saw the shadow of a female figure, and my body stiffened. Victoria. I thought to myself. My eyes widened as she approached, a sly grin on her face. "Looks like Edwards not here today to protect you, eh?" I continued to watch, "He's going to be mad" She looked thoughtful, "_Really_ mad, when he finds out what happened" as her eyes traced back to me, and narrowed. In one swift motion, she leaned forward as I started to try to regain my balance, and her razor sharp teeth sunk into my arm. I tried to shake her off, but she gripped onto me, letting the venom sink into my veins.

My arm started to burn, like it did last time when James bit my hand, I screamed, trying to get rid of the pain that started to spread, as my vision started to darken, leaving me with no sight. I continued to scream, and Victoria let go of my arms, chuckling as she watched me suffer. I felt like I was thrown into flames, but not allowed to die just yet, the pain continued, and the flames grew hotter.

A few hours later, after my throat was sore after all that screaming, the burning started to die down. I opened my eyes, which I didn't notice were closed, and noticed Victoria wasn't there. I mumbled angrily to myself, as I looked down at the arm where she bit me. A dark crescent shaped scar showed on my now pale white skin. It was almost identical to the one that marked me when James bit my hand. Holding on to a low lying branch, I stabilized myself, and got up to my feet. I knew what I was now, but I didn't know where I should go. Where I_ could_ go.

Biting my lip, that I noticed now was stone hard, I wondered aloud,

"Edward…where are you?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Soo what do you think? Please give me your opinions, and review!

I'm also open for ideas, so tell me what you want to hear (:

x Amelia;


	2. New Instincts

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to -the one and only- Stephenie Meyer _

* * *

Soo Here's **Chapter 2** -

**Bella's POV** (once again)

As I was stumbling along the mossy green floor of the forest, I suddenly realized that I didn't know which direction to head towards. There was no way I would be able to go home, with Charlie there, I didn't want to put his life in danger, from myself. I needed to hunt, but how do I?

A gentle breeze blew by, and I caught a whiff of the air. Something smelled very delicious, and there was a burning, scorching feeling in my throat. I headed towards the direction of the wonderful smell, and the urging pain in my throat was throbbing so bad I started sprinting. I was amazed at how fast I was able to run, how fast my legs were moving, and I finally understood why Edward was able to run so fast, and not run into any branches and such. With my improved eyesight I could see all the microscopic details on every leaf, every single vein that ran through it.

The wind in my speed blew my hair and my scraggly clothes behind me. Little animals that I ran by held their breaths as I passed, their eyes widened with nothing but fear. I could hear their pulse quickening, scared of my very presence. As the burning in my throat grew stronger, I could tell I was getting close.

Automatically, my body shifted into a low crouch, and peering through the trees, I saw a big buck, its thick horns crowning its head. I could feel the warmth that centered on its neck, and baring my teeth, I prepared myself for the first leap. Not even stopping to think, I hurled myself at the animal, sinking my razor sharp teeth into its shaggy fur coat. The animal was caught by surprise, struggling helplessly for a second, until it stopped still, and the desire to quench my thirst made me act faster, as the buck was drained of its fluids in minutes.

Glancing down, I noticed that my shirt was filthy, stained with the buck's dripping blood. I grimaced, judging by my reactions earlier to the scent of the buck, I didn't have time to think clearly of what I was doing, and just followed my instincts. The scorching feeling in my throat was not that painful anymore, thought it was still there. I knew I was not entirely full, and wondered how much liquid I would be able to consume. I sniffed the air, and caught the scent of another animal, much more appealing than the buck's. I darted towards the smell, and once again, my instincts took over. Up ahead was a mountain lion, Edward's favorite. My body stiffened at the thought of him, but I shook the tension off. I heard its soft paws thumping against the ground, the rich scent strong. I bent down on my crouching position again, and sprang towards the big cat. Its eyes brightened with fury, exposing his sharp teeth, but not even close to as sharp as mine. The lion's claws pawed at my shirt, leaving dirt marks and more rips, but its claws didn't leave a scratch on my pale white skin. I ignored his weight, and it was not much of a fight between the two of us.

My teeth once again sank through the thick skin easily, cutting through it in the fraction of a second, into the place where its pulse gathered the most. The blood was hot, and soothed the itching thirst that clawed at my throat while I drank.

After the lion ran dry, my throat felt much better. My face was smeared with red, and I wiped it off with my shirt, which was already torn with rips in all directions. Looking up at the sky, which unusually today, was clear blue; I wondered where I should go now. I thought for a moment, and decided to head north, where I once heard most of the nomadic vampires roamed, with luck, maybe they would help me. I launched into a fast sprint; my feet flying across the ground, towards what I thought would lead me to who I was looking for.

* * *

Do ya like it? Do ya? Do ya? Haha well I hope you did!

Please Review, all you need to do is click a button and type a few words, how hard can it be?

Please? Pretty Please? You know you want to!

- - - - - - - - - - 3

ox Amz

* * *


	3. Writer's Block

H E L P !

* * *

I was going to write the third chapter, but I am kind of stuck on something.

Should I make Edward come find Bella,

or Bella come find Edward?

Or… what?

Please tell me what you think!

Review or Vote on what should happen next .

x Amz


	4. Who's Out There

I'm so unbelievably sorry this chapter is so short, I'm on a tight schedule here with school starting up again in only about a week!

Well, Hope you like -

Chapter 3

**Bella's POV **- as always

I'm not sure how long I was running for, and I wasn't sure when I would reach… wherever I was going. After running for awhile, I decided to slow down and think clearly if what I was doing was right. Would I really be able to find Edward? Who was I kidding? How sure was I that the vampires lurking in these woods would not hurt me? Could I trust them? Those unanswered questions rang loudly in my head, as I sat down with a "thump" on the soft forest floor.

Leaning against the thick trunk of a tree, I had a flashback of what happened last spring, I remembered the feeling of relief that had rushed through me when I realized Edward was no longer in danger of James, the tracker that had tried to kill me. Sobbing tearlessly, I brought back the memories of when we were in the meadow, him being so flawlessly perfect, and me, so plain, so average, so normal.

Wrapping my arms around my knees, I just sat there and stared ahead. Suddenly, I heard a branch snap somewhere not far from where I was. Getting up on my feet I glanced around, my hopes were too high, _way_ too high. I caught sight of a dark shadow that was headed towards me. I squinted, and as the shadow came closer, I noticed its figure was short, and leaped towards me with ballerina-like bounds. As the sun slowly peeped out from behind the clouds, I looked at the face and cried out-

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't have much time on my hands now, so please assure me that writing this is worth my time!

x Amz

v

v PLEASE, OH COME ON. it's so easy, just a click and a few words!

v puppy dog eyes O.O Woah, that looks... weird... Anyways _Please_ Review!

v

* * *


	5. Speeding Up

_Disclaimer: Hey guess what, I'm actually Stephenie Meyer, I was tricking you guys all along! Wait.. no I'm not, unfortunately. _

_Everything you recognize is Stephenie Meyer's -as always-_

Well, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

**Alice's POV** (someone else, AT LAST!)

"ALICE!" She cried out, running towards me. I hugged her tightly, my eyes widened as I took in the chalk white color of her now pale skin, the deep red color of her crimson new born eyes, and her stony figure.

"Victoria did this?" A snarl escaped between my teeth.

"Um…yeah… but shouldn't you know? You saw me, didn't you?"

"I saw you stumbling along in the woods, like this" I gestured at her body, which was thin, thinner than usual ," but I wasn't sure who did it to you."

"Did Edward…"

"No. I didn't tell him yet, I was wondering if you would tell him yourself?"

"I'm not sure-"

**Bella's POV **

"I'm not sure-"

The thing I wasn't sure about.. was how I would be able to get the words; I would probably melt at the sight of him. Sighing helplessly, I sat back down.

"But how would I? He would surely overreact-" I started rambling.

"Bella, you have to tell him. Did you feed yet?"

"Yeah"

"Okay good" she grimaced as she noticed the condition of the remains of my tattered "outfit".

"Clothes" she murmured under her breath, probably plotting something that centered around laces and ruffles.

I groaned as she held up a finger, "Wait a second", and disappeared into the forest.

An hour later, she appeared back, surprisingly, with a blue cotton shirt, and my old jeans that she took from my room. I was comfortable in my own clothes, but I worried about Charlie. What would he think of my sudden disappearance? My thoughts were interrupted when Alice tugged on my arm urgently.

"Bella, lets go" she dragged me along for a few steps and when I was back to my senses, I ran by her side, the thought of Edward made me want to run fast, faster than I was already running.

* * *

Soo thats the next chapter, I'm so sorry this one's so short as well; I don't have a lot of time on my hands at the moment.

I'll update soon; But for now please review!

P.S. Yesterday I just had this weird dream -and I don't think you guys care but I just had to share- about the first day of school, and so I was in science (or biology, for some of you) and suddenly _EDWARD CULLEN_ shows up. I looked at his golden eyes and freaked out. Haha, and then I woke up, and just about cried. It's really pathetic I know, but I just can't stay out of reality for long..

Please Review! I still need constant reminders that I should keep posting chapters on here.

It's only a click and a few words, _pretty_ please?

ox Amz

v

v It's only gonna take a few seconds!! xD

v


	6. Crimson Eyes

_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own everything you recognize, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer;_

* * *

Chapter 5

**Edward's POV** (FINALLY!)

I paced back and forth, a voice in the back of my head calling Bella's name. Was she safe? What if she hurt herself? Staring ahead at the wall in front of me, I was itching to go see how she was.

Pulling myself towards the door, I did everything I could to stop myself from running towards her far scent. I could swear she was whispering in my ear, her heart against my ear, I could almost hear the pulse, and feel the warmth of her body.

**Alice's POV** (I'm sorry Edward's POV did not last long! I'll return to his later)

I lead the way as we were running to Edward. I saw the path that we were to take, which eventually headed towards Alaska. Of course, I thought bitterly, he would hide himself from the rest of us. In a way, I was glad that I didn't have a chance to look into his eyes, which were probably emotionless now. But they wouldn't be for long…

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" she asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Alaska, I saw him there, we should first go to the airport, it will be faster than running"

"Oh, okay" she stayed quiet, as we sped through the trees, the wind blowing behind us.

When we reached the Forks airport, I told her to stay outside, until I returned with passports. Rushing back to her house, I grabbed her passport, with mine, and ran back to the airport. She was still there, thankfully, and we went through the doors.

"So how is it?" I asked, curious that she was so calm, newborns were not exactly supposed to behave like this, their emotions so controlled… so tame.

"It feels a little weird" she admitted.

"Hmm…" I replied, my thoughts still dancing around in my head.

The plane landed, and a vision suddenly appeared in my head. It was Edward; he was staring at a beige colored wall, in a place which looked like a hotel room. He was pacing back and forth, occasionally glancing at a wooden door in front of him. Golden letters branded the doorframe, and the words spelled "Alaskan Golden Inn"

"Alaskan Golden Inn" I mumbled to myself, did I know where that was?

"Is that where he is?" Bella asked, she probably noticed the distant look that was in my eyes.

"Yes, but I don't know where it is exactly" I frowned, and as I turned around, I noticed a brochure rack, one of the brochures had a picture of a map on it. Grabbing one, my eyes scanned the paper until I noticed a red landmark near the road where the airport was located. "A. Golden Inn" That was probably what we were looking for. I turned my head to face Bella, and discussed the Inn's whereabouts. We quickly ran out of the airport, but Bella slowed us down a bit, by tripping as we rushed out the doors.

"Oops, wow, no bruise? That's a first" she glanced down at her knee, which was not grazed, but the fabric of her jeans was a little torn. She got back up, and we speeded towards the Golden Inn, which was just about two miles ahead from the airport. Hardly anyone noticed as we passed, thinking that we were just a heavy breeze blowing by, their eyes too distracted to bother to look up.

**Bella's POV** (again)

Minutes later, we reached the Alaskan Golden Inn, where Edward was supposed to be. Slowing down, we pretended to walk at a normal human pace through the hotel doors, and Alice questioned a lady which sat behind the main counter. An itching, scorching feeling clawed up my throat, and I felt a sudden urge to pounce on the woman. Holding my breath, I tried to focus on something else, and glanced away, distracting myself.

Alice walked back, and I released the air with a loud sigh. Her brows lifted, but she told me the room number, and we walked slowly towards the back of the Inn, where an elevator was located. Edward was on the 7th floor, room 710, the furthest room from the others. It was not surprising, he would want to be separated from the tempting humans. I felt kind of shocked at the way I was thinking, as a vampire, no longer the Bella I used to be.

The elevator reached floor seven, and we walked out, appearing in front of room 210's door within the fraction of a second. I paused nervously, not sure of what I should say once the door opens. Alice gripped on my hand tightly, as I heard light footsteps walk towards the door.

**Edward's POV** (woo-hoo!)

I stopped pacing for a moment, a new scent hit my senses. It reminded me of Bella's scent, but there was no warmth, no trace of the sweet fragrance of her blood that normally caused the temptation to sink my teeth into her soft skin, as usual. Confused, the scent was closer, with another by its side. Alice?

The elevator that was yards away from the door suddenly rang, they were here.

I walked towards the door, I knew they were probably at the door by now.  
I slowly turned the door handle, as curiosity washed through me.

Alice was there, along with someone I recognized, but somehow different. I shot a look at Alice, and turned to the pair of crimson eyes, that stared back at me.

"Edward?"

* * *

Woah, that was a pretty long chapter. I'm itching to continue, but I just couldn't give up the ending to this chapter, sorry!

Hope you liked this chapter!

_Please_ Review! I want your opinion!

x Amz

v

v You know you want to!!

v


	7. My Heart Content

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as usual; It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer_.

Hugee Emmett-sized hugs to everyone who reviewed and favorite-ed or alert-ed this story or my fan fiction account thing!

You are absolutely wonderful and just make my day. Anyways-

Here goes..

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV** (it is easier looking from her point of view so you can understand more clearly)

_"Edward?"_

Biting my lip, my eyes traced his perfect features slowly, as I watched for any signs of emotion, any signs of distress. My arms were sore, they tried to behave, tried to not throw themselves around him.

His reactions were slow, but he kept staring into my eyes.

"Bella… what_ happened_ to you?" as he finally spoke, his words rang loudly in my ears.

"I…uh…sorry…Victoria…" I stammered, turning to Alice desperately seeking for advice.

"Victoria?" His eyes were angry, a hiss sounded between his lips.

He looked at Alice, and his eyes softened as she explained things through her mind.

But the anxious look didn't leave his face as he turned back to me.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

He looked slightly amused at my nervous expression,

"I missed you" he whispered slowly, quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. If my heart was still beating, it would probably break through my ribs and jump right out. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"I missed you too… Edward" I collapsed suddenly, falling forward as my knees betrayed me and gave way. He held me up, his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I buried my face into his stone hard chest, grinning stupidly while feeling unbelievably happy and my non-beating heart absolutely content.

After Edward released me from our tight embrace, unhappy as I felt, I reluctantly let go. His hand still held onto mine, though it didn't feel that cold anymore. It was hard to believe, but it actually felt warm, and soft, against my skin.

Alice sat down with us next to the bed, as we talked about Victoria. Edward was furious, that she has done this to me. I was actually pretty satisfied with being a vampire, aside from the cravings for human blood. It felt weird to think of myself this way, as a non-human creature; but at least I looked decent.

Edward wanted to pay her a visit, bringing the rest of the Cullen family along. I stiffened at the thought of that, knowing that it might end up in a fight, knowing that Edward would be put in danger. Of course, I would do whatever I could to stop him from being harmed, but what if I was not enough? What if we were outnumbered?

We brought that conversation to an end, deciding to gather up everybody. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, along to one place, to meet up once again and see what we was going to bring this problem to an end.

As I walked through the doors of the inn later that day, no words could describe the difference between how I felt now, and how I felt just 24 hours ago. With Edward by my side, I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" Edward looked at me, worry crossed his lovely face.

"Wait" I held up a hand, and slowly, raising up on the tip of my toes, pressed my lips to his. I raised my arms gently and wrapped them around his neck, pressing myself closer. I felt as his lips curved upwards into a grin, his arms around me, and I released my hold, a wide smile stretched across my face.

"We are _definitely_ going to work on that" I laughed.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter, it's short, I know, and I apologize for that, but I will continue tomorrow, I promise! I thought it was pretty hard writing the details of how Bella felt, now that she's not human anymore, so she can't blush, and her heart cannot beat or jump out and do whatever normal hearts do; but I did the best I could!

REVIEWS PLEASE! You will be rewarded with... ANOTHER CHAPTER! _-happy dance- _

Anyways.. please review!

ox Amz

v

v Click click click!

v


	8. Back Again

Once again, thanks and big hugs (now available Jacob sized

Once again, thanks and big hugs (now available Jacob sized!) to everybody who read my story, and reviewed or alerted; you rock my world, literally.

And on with the story…

Oh wait, before I continue, if anyone likes to read The Mediator fanfics, my friend Jinjin writes them, she's a totally fabulous author so if you have time visit her site:

/raindropsonrosesx

Now…

Chapter 7

**Edward's POV **(Yay!)

I fumed over the fact that Victoria bit Bella. How could she?

Automatically, at that thought, my lips curled over my teeth. How should I have not known? James was her mate, and she would avenge him for sure.

Bella walked beside me, though the scent was gone, the burning feeling in my throat was also gone; she was still as appealing as ever. I missed the blush on her cheeks though, when she was embarrassed it was fairly interesting to look at.

**Bella's POV** (sorry that didn't last long!)

He looked really distracted, his eyes were distant. I gripped firmly on his hand and I turned to face him. His eyes flickered towards mine, and he sighed.

"Are you sure-"

"I'm fine" I interrupted, frustrated at how he thought I was always un-well, when at the moment, I was feeling fine, even better.

I stayed quiet, thinking of what Victoria was thinking when she bit me. Why didn't she just kill me at the moment when she could? I stiffened when I realized why. She wanted them to suffer. She wanted Edward to be angry, to know his loss. My eyes widened with fury, as I clenched my fists automatically.

"Bella?" he questioned, he probably noticed that I was tense.

"Mmm… yes?" I turned to face him.

"Did Victoria say anything? When she… when she bit you?" It seemed so unlike him to stutter, with how he normally speaks so fluently.

"She said… she said that you were going to be mad" I searched his face for signs.

"I guess she was right" he muttered, still furious.

I loosened my grip on his hand as I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist. He softened up, and cradled me to his chest. I have never felt so safe.

**Alice's POV**

"No… yes… she's here… no, she is not dead, well, not exactly" I made a face "Yes Carlisle… Victoria did it… I don't know how she killed her, I just saw her like… okay… an hour… fine, see you there" I pressed the 'end' button on the phone, looking up at the sky. "Phew." I glanced around, and went to find Bella and Edward.

"Bella" I whispered loudly,

"Oh, hey, Alice" she looked humiliated as she released herself from Edward's arms. No blush though, her face has remained pale. Grimacing at that fact, I told them the details of when and where we would meet Carlisle and the others. We will meet at the old house, in Forks, but make sure you feed well before going. There is still an hour left for you to go hunt, plenty of time, but make sure you get there on time, got it?" I questioned.

"Okay, got it" she replied, and I looked at Edward.

"I see…" he was distracted for a moment, probably shuffling through my thoughts.

"One hour" I repeated, looking at them, nodding, and turned away.

**Bella's POV **

We caught the first flight back to Forks, and he told me to hold my breath while we passed through the familiar streets, towards the forest. Once we reached, I released the air, and caught a whiff of the air around us. There was a mixed scent of deer, and probably a bear and mountain lions not far off from here. With Edward beside me, we ran towards the scent of the mountain lions. Like last time, I did what my instincts told me to, and drank until there was an odd full feeling in my stomach, where liquid was sloshing around a bit. Edward grew tense at times, watching me 'fight' with those animals who looked twice my size, but I reminded him that I wasn't the human Bella I used to be, without this type of strength.

My shirt looked much better this time, only a few stains here and there. Running water through it from a small river nearby cleaned the fabric in the matter of seconds.

Edward's topaz eyes stared into mine, as I wondered what I looked like, with the red pupils, not the usual brown, and I pressed my lips to his softly for a minute.

His hands gripped on tightly to mine, and he pulled away, as usual, way too soon for my likings. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, which I have missed, and spoke in a gentle, soothing voice. "One hour" he laughed quietly, and we walked towards the Cullen house.


	9. What Alice Saw & Planning

_Disclaimer, I don't own anything you recognize; It's all Stephenie Meyer's._

Here's the next chapter; hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 8

_**READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE: **_

In this fan fiction, it continues after Edward has left Bella, so technically Bella was not exactly Jacob's best friend yet. That fact would make this chapter very hard to write, and unless you were trying to find spoilers and stuff (no offence but wouldn't you want to read the book first?). So in this fan fiction let's just pretend that Bella was already best friends with Jake, and he was already a wolf and stuff, okay? You'll see why later.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I sat on the couch, turning around to glance at the clock constantly. As the seconds ticked by, I had a vision where Victoria was walking across some kind of field. A group of people huddled close together in dark shadows behind her. I counted the shadows, thirteen. Who were they? What were they doing with Victoria? A hiss sounded through the crowd, as it moved closer, I could see that the face was pale, like mine, and the pair of eyes that stood out from the pale skin was blood red. The face growled and snarled as it caught sight of something obviously disturbing. The out of control look in his eyes was all I needed to see to know, they were newborns.

My vision was interrupted as I heard someone clear their throat. I opened my eyes, startled, and saw Carlisle with Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper by the door. I rushed them inside, and they sat back down with me on the couch.

"So, Bella… where is she?" Carlisle questioned,

"I told them that they had an hour to feed, just in case. They will be here in approximately 30 seconds" I added expertly, something I learned from another vision I had encountered before the one that happened just now.

30 seconds later, Bella and Edward walked through the door, as I have known.

We went straight to the main topic, finding Victoria. I told them about the vision I had, and they tensed up, but Jasper calmed them down at once.

"Newborns… she probably created them" Edward muttered angrily,

"She has left us with none but one choice, which is to kill her" I announced loudly.

Carlisle nodded, though the expression on his face showed that he was clearly not happy with that option.

"We should prepare for their attack. Alice, do you know when that happened?"

I thought for a moment, "About a week and a half"

"That is just enough time. Should we go find help?"

"I think so, there were about thirteen of them. But it still outnumbers us, we should notify the Denali coven up north."

**Bella's POV **

"We should notify the Denali coven up north"

"I am not sure, I think they are having a bad time at the moment, Laurent was killed by one of the werewolves just yesterday when he came, I heard one of them talking about it on the way here." Carlisle pointed out. "They won't like it that they have to come here"

"We will figure something out" Alice stood up, and turned to me, nodding.

I tilted my head sideways, leaning against Edward's shoulder slightly. His arm was wrapped around my waist, clutching me close to him.

After everybody left, I turned to Edward, a look on my face which was hopefully, convincingly pleading.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" he kissed my hair softly.

"I think I know who to ask for help"

He frowned, knowing who it was.

"I have to go talk to him, Edward"

"No."

"Be fair, please"

"He needs to know"

Pausing for a moment, he looked into my eyes.

"I will let you go, but if you come back in a less than perfect condition, he will have to take the blame"

"But- "

"Bella." he looked at me again, with such intensity that I had to give in.

* * *

I know it's not a really good ending to this chapter but I don't have time to finish it so bear with me please, haha.

_Please_ Review! I'm staying up so late writing these chapters.

If you can, please tell me what you want to happen, any ideas?

ox Amz

v

v Please tell me you are clicking the review button!

v


	10. First Glance

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, as always it's Stephenie Meyer's_

x

I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Ugh, school starts again tomorrow, and orientation is today, so I have to go in an hour. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

"Edward" I questioned,

"No. Bella" he answered simply.

"Why not?" A furious edge to my voice made him cock his head towards the side, and he looked at me with his blazing golden eyes.

"Bella, you will be put in danger. They cannot control their tempers, you might get hurt."

I frowned, I was a vampire now, how will I get hurt? With this type of strength…

"But I'm a vampire now, I won't get hurt"

"Bella, they are in packs. It's not only Jacob you are talking to, it's the whole group of them."

"They won't hurt me"

"I can't risk to put you in danger, Bella, and I can't cross the line to save you"

"They wont-" I began again.

"Bella, they don't have control of themselves, you can get killed"

"He's not only a werewolf, Edward. He's my best friend. I have to tell him this, overreaction or not" Edward stayed silent I looked at him again, and his eyes were closed.

"Edward, please be fair!" Still no answer.

"Fine, I'll make him come over" I snapped, irritated. I glanced at his face, still no change.

Grabbing my phone, I dialed Jacob's number.

"Jake?"

"Hey Bells, what's up"

"Can you meet me at the Cullen house, I have to tell you something.

"Sure thing, I'll be over in a sec. Why so urgent?"

"Um, It's kind of important.

He hesitated, "Okay"

"See you later"

"Yeah, later Bells" I pushed the 'end' button with my thumb, as I glanced again, at Edward's still figure.

"Edward."

He turned to face me, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella, you know what danger you are putting yourself through."

"Well…it's no danger…but yes, I do know"

"You do know that I'm going to react not so kindly when he sets even a finger on you"

My eyes widened, I didn't expect that. "He won't dare"

"You never know." He said quietly.

I heard soft footsteps head towards the front door; I got up swiftly, sitting on the couch.

The door creaked open, as Jacob walked in. His eyes widened as he took in how I looked, the pale white skin, the bruises under my eyes, and last of all, my blood red eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I swear I'm gonna update soon. I'm only supposed to use the computer for homework and stuff now, so I'm kind of sneaking on to write these chapters, please give me some support ! xD

ox Amz

Reviews please!

v

v I'm hoping you are planning to click the review button down there..

v


	11. Jacob

Heyy everyone I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! Homework has been eating up all my time, and I hope I can make that up by posting this chapter (:

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! It's all Stephenie Meyer's.

**BY THE WAY**; Did you all hear about Midnight Sun? I read the 12 chapters, and I thought it was awesome. But I can't believe it's on hold! (Indefinetly) I feel like crying.. :(

Jacob's POV

_No way._ No freaking way.

"Bella?" I choked out the words, staring at her; she was definitely not the Bella I knew.

I snarled at Edward, I couldn't believe he would do such a thing, but I knew that he would have found some way to kill her at the end. He hissed slowly, and my lips pulled back over my teeth.

"Jake?" Bella asked, her voice had a new ring to it. It sounded so strange, so new.

"What did you _do _to her?!" I snapped at Edward, his arms were wrapped around her waist, and I had to swallow my disgust. Bella growled, and I flinched, taking a step back.

"I didn't-" Edward

"Victoria did it" Bella said simply, but she narrowed her eyes. _Creepy_, I thought.

Victoria? I thought I heard that name somewhere before. Oh yeah, it was the mate of that leech James, who had tried to kill Bella last spring._ Tried to kill Bella_, ouch. Wincing a bit, I glared at Edward, "Why would she be with Victoria?" Bella gulped, suddenly looking really sad, and she stared at the ground. Edward stiffened, and I knew that I was missing something here.

"So? What happened?" I demanded,

"We had to leave her…"

"You left her?" I stared at him incredulously. That overprotective freak would never leave her side.

"We were not good for her, it was not right for her to stay with us… I was trying to protect her" he mumbled, his eyes marked with shame.

"And Victoria came up and bit her?" I raised my eyebrows, "Did you just disappear or something? How would _Victoria_ come and find her, and you not being there?" This was getting pretty ridiculous.

"I was in the forest… by the trail…" Bella mumbled

"And he just left you like that, huh"

"It wasn't-- "

"Yeah, yeah, I know, he was trying to protect you" I said, with a sarcastic edge to my voice. I turned my attention back towards the topic of Victoria.

"So, why are you telling me this?"

"We need your help" Edward said sullenly, my eyebrows rose higher. Why would that bloodsucker need _my_ help?

"With?"

"We need to get rid of Victoria."

"You mean-"

"Yes that's what I mean" he looked up, and I grinned, this was going to be interesting.

"I'm in" my grin widened, and Bella's head suddenly snapped up.

"What about your brothers? The werewolves…" she trailed off

"I'm thinking that they will agree with me on this, but I need to ask Sam. When are we going to attack?" I tried not to make my tone sound so eager.

"About a week, Alice can see them coming closer towards us".

"Them?"

"Victoria has…created, some new friends" Edward frowned, newborn vampires? Nice.

"How many?"

"Thirteen, but the number might change, Alice will notify you if there are any changes"

"I'm going to tell Sam that. By the way, Bella?" I wrinkled my nose; Edward laughed.

"Yeah?"

"You stink." I chuckled, and she smiled, her bad mood has evaporated, obviously.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Should we meet later?"

"We might have to, to discuss the strategies…"

"What time?"

"About…" he glanced at the clock on the wall, "in five hours? What about 4 a.m, here?"

I nodded, getting up, and headed towards the door.

"Well", I sighed, "Nice seeing you again, Bells" I grinned once more, and walked out the door.

I headed towards my house, and shifted into a wolf form. The evening's memories had flooded my thoughts, and the whole pack knew what I was thinking. Sam responded the fastest, "They want us to fight with them?"

"Yeah"

"Hmm four?" he debated with himself in his mind whether we should go along or not. Nodding, he made his final decision.

"Four" he repeated, an order more than a statement, and we all muttered in agreement.

* * *

That was a pretty bad, but I really have to go, and I still hope you liked it!

**REVIEW PLEASE**! I need to know whether writing this is worth my time. Please help me prove that it is!

ox Amz

v

v Pretty please?!

v


	12. Writer's Block 2

PLEASE READ:

**PLEASE READ:**

Heyy it's Amz. I just needed you guys to know that I'm really busy here right now. I don't really have a lot of time to keep writing my fan fiction, and once it has actually crossed my mind that maybe I should stop writing, but I decided I won't because of you guys; and I also hate it when an author stops writing for a really long time, and I get so angry. So please review! I seriously need to know that people need me to keep writing this story. It is only going to take you about 2 minutes. Please? Just for the sake of the story? I'm not trying to be greedy, but I need assurance that I shouldn't stop. It's not easy for me to find time and write this…

So please, **please** _please_ pleeassee review!

ox Amz


	13. 4 o'clock Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize (; It's all S. Meyer's- Except I wouldn't mind owning Edward, Ch-yeahh that would be pretty awesome (:  
_

Hey! I'm sorry for not posting this chapter earlier, I had so many tests & homework it's not even funny. Ugh, well, here's the chapter & hope you all like it!

**C**hapter 11 (PART ONE)

Edward's POV

I couldn't even describe how much I disliked and disapproved of Bella's relationship with Jacob. No, it's not jealousy, there is absolutely no way it could be jealousy. I'm a vampire; I don't have male hormones, do I? Of course not! I should have known that Bella would find some way to get back in touch with that foul scented dog; he was her best friend after all.

We all gathered at four, waiting for the werewolves to join the discussion. Rosalie's thoughts were angry, she disliked Bella, and she had no idea why I would pick her. She would never understand the unbreakable tie between Bella and I, it was just different for her.

_She's not even pretty, why are we even wasting time on her? What does Edward even see in her that makes him do all these things? She's not even human anymore, not worth protecting. Why am I even going along with this idea?! This is absolutely ridiculous, Edward must be out of his mind…_ her face was carved into a frown, and she stood stiffly beside Emmett, her fists clenched tightly as she repelled the urge to snarl at Bella. I curled my upper lip over my teeth as I watched her with cautious eyes, she was too vain to think of what she was doing before she acted, thinking, as usual, too highly of herself.

That was the shortest chapter I have ever written. Not even a chapter! I'm so ashamed of myself ): Please forgive me! I really have to go now, REVIEW PLEASE!

I swear I'm going to continue tomorrow!

ox Amzz


	14. 4 o'clock Part 2

Ugh I'm so sorry I didn't update the day after, I just realized I had 2 quizzes; school ruins _everything; Literally.  
_

OOPS! I'm sorry! I forgot to upload the last chapter and accidentally uploaded it to my Mediator fanfic, but I moved it back here, phew.

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me; although I do wish I owned Edward... (sigh) (: Lucky Bella. _

Chapter 11 (PART 2)

**Bella's POV**

I waited with the Cullens anxiously for Jacob and his friends to arrive anxiously. Edward's hand tightened around mine and I looked up to smile at him weakly. I knew that it was tough for him to bear with all of this; his dislike for Jacob and werewolves was strong.

_Please forgive me _I looked at his face, trying to define his expression. One of his eyebrows rose upwards, _What for? _His questioning topaz eyes glinted as the clouds shifted and the sun peeked out, revealing a glimmer of sunlight, making his skin and mine shine against the other. _For making you put up with this _I thought, forcing my eyes to stare back at the ground. I couldn't look straight into his eyes as I waited for his reaction.

"It's nothing" he whispered in my ear, but I wasn't convinced. I leaned my head onto his chest, and unhooked my hands from his grip, locking them around his lean body form. He leaned his cheek against my forehead and we stayed together in that tight embrace.

At the corner of my eyes I saw Rosalie shift around beside Emmett uncomfortably, as she stared at me coldly. I turned away, burying my face back into the softness of Edward's shirt.

Why does she dislike me so much? What is the reason for that kind of behavior towards me?

I pushed away those thoughts as I waited for the werewolves.

Edward's head suddenly snapped up, I glanced towards the direction he was facing. "Werewolves" he muttered, I quickly sat up into a more normal position, with my new senses, I could smell the werewolves' presence, to my surprise, it smelled awful. I wondered why I didn't notice the smell the last time I saw Jacob; I was already a vampire then. Maybe I was too busy concentrating on how he would take it, than focusing on his scent.

I watched as Jacob appeared suddenly by my side. Wrinkling his nose, he shuffled around until he was facing Edward.

"What now, bloodsucker?" I frowned at the fierceness of his tone.

"We are here to compromise, not to argue nor to fight, so please, behave?" Carlisle spoke softly, trying to ease the tension in the room; but Jasper took care of that. My nervousness decreased as a wave of calmness washed through, and I watched as Jacob's features smoothened.

His friends stood behind him warily, and I counted the number of faces. One, two, three… seven. A face stood out in the middle of all of them, and I recognized that face. Sam; Jacob told me about him before. His eyes were cold, but I had a neutral feeling towards him.

"So, what is the plan? When are they going to attack?"

"From about in five days, to a week. We don't have much time to prepare" Alice warned

The pack guffawed in laughter as we stared at them in horror. They should take this seriously, newborn vampires were not a joke.

"Jake!" I glared at him as he tried to muffle his laughter,

"What?"

"Stop it! This is not something to laugh about, they can be dangerous"

He scoffed "Dangerous? Not to us"

"They are stronger than normal vampires, and they go crazy easily, it's not something easy to deal with"

Jacob smirked, and I knew that he wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying, and then Edward interrupted.

"We can discuss techniques with you, for how to fight these newborns. They have no experience in fighting, and especially not with werewolves, but no matter what, you must not let them get their arms around you. If they do, once they wrap their arms around you, you're helpless, and your bones will definitely be crushed by their newborn strength." He cautioned them.

The pack nodded, and Jacob spoke first, "Is it okay if we catch your scent first, so we would not mix your vampire scent with theirs?" Edward nodded in approval, and they came forward, sniffing each of us carefully. It felt pretty awkward, having them poke their noses towards us and inhaling; definitely not something I was used to. I stayed still as the whole pack moved by, and Sam looked up at me.

"We will be back in five days, if not sooner" he looked at Jake while saying the last few words of his sentence. Everyone agreed, and Jacob's friends slowly walked away. Jake looked at me "I don't think I could ever get used to you in that vampire body"he smirked as I glared at him"Eugh and that smell…" I folded my arms around my chest as my mouth turned even more downwards "And who are you to judge?" my nose itched as his hot dog (no pun intended) smelling scent filled the air. He grinned, chuckling, and walked a few steps towards where his friends headed. "Later Bells" he waved once, and disappeared through the forest.


	15. HBBB!

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY BELLA!

Ughh I should have posted this yesterdayy; But I forgott :(

Anyways, me & my friends were going to dress up like "Bella"s & walk around searching for shining vampires, but I forgot. Except we would have come back empty handed, ugh. Anywayss, I'm sorry this isn't another chapter, I will update soon! (Pinky Promised)

: ox **A**mz


End file.
